1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to one-piece foldable boxes or cartons adapted for mailing heavy items such as books.
2. The Prior Art
Regular slotted cartons have long been used in the corrugated carton industry, wherein separate layers of filler materials are adapted to be inserted at each end of the carton after filling with books or other contents. With such separate fillers, it is necessary to stockpile the fillers as well as the carton blanks. Where supplies do not match or where fillers are otherwise omitted, the cartons may be mailed without fillers, thereby jeopardizing the contents of the box.